


The Night Jake and Amy Screwed Light & Breezy, and Then Eachother

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Early Relationship, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mild dom/sub dynamic but SO mild, Missing Scene, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, S3 E1, Smut, Sub Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: In the beginning of season three, Amy tells Jake "screw light and breezy.” These are the moments that followed her declaration.(Request fill for what happens right after S3E1)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	The Night Jake and Amy Screwed Light & Breezy, and Then Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: Anonymous said:  
> Your writing is truly amazing! Would love a fic about what happens immediately after “screw light and breezy” in s3ep1!
> 
> Here ya go anon! IDK why but this took me to a VERY smutty place, so I am really sorry if that's not your jam. They can't all be winners, right? Lol I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> This takes place right after S3 E1 when Amy goes over to Jake's apt to tell him she wants to be with him
> 
> Please enjoy and lmk your thoughts (apologies in advance for the filth)

After shuffling a reluctant Charles out the door of his apartment and shutting it with finality, Jake turned to face Amy, who was standing a bit tensely.

“Might wanna lock it.” she gestured to the handle.

Jake chuckled, clicking the lock into place to truly prevent his overzealous best friend from further involving himself in their budding relationship, “Good call.”

For a moment, they just stood there, avoiding eye contact, shifting on their feet awkwardly.

Then, Jake spoke. “Do you like...wanna eat?” he asked.

A relieved smile broke across Amy’s nervous face, and she nodded, “Yeah. I’m starving.”

She followed Jake across the studio floor plan into the adjoining kitchen and he made for the fridge, peering in. The contents were slim, he mostly lived off of takeout and family sized boxes of Gushers.

“Alright.” he closed the fridge and turned back to her, “I got ramen, grilled cheese stuff, or I could make my signature creation. Orange soda glazed pot roast.”

Amy shuddered visibly, “I hope that last one’s a joke.”

Jake pursed his lips, “Would you like to find out?”

“Absolutely not. Grilled cheese sounds great.”

With a nod, Jake got to work making their food. He had just enough slices of bread left to make two sandwiches, and Charles had brought over a block of fancy cheddar cheese this week, so he started knifing it into slices.

“So,” Amy asked as he worked on slicing the cheddar, “Who do you think is gonna replace Dozerman?”

Jake grimaced, “Hopefully someone cool. Can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I really miss Holt.” He paused, setting the knife down to turn and look at her, eyes searching her face for a very real moment, wondering if she felt the same.

“Me too.” Amy nodded, meeting his eyes with the same heaviness in her gaze, “He’s the best captain I’ve ever had.”

“By far.” Jake agreed.

Jake turned back and resumed his cutting, shoulders sagging a bit with a sigh. He waited for Amy to say anything else, but she remained quiet. He heard her footsteps gently pad across the floor, and startled a bit in surprise as he felt her hands on his back.

Jake wiped his hands off and turned around again, still not completely used to the feeling of Amy Santiago touching him so intimately. Even just the gentle touch of her palms through his hoodie was enough to send chills down his spine. Their faces were inches apart now, and she had an unreadable look on her expression.

“Hi.” he said in a small voice.

“Hi.” She replied, gnawing on her lower lip for a moment before she quietly asked, “You’re sure this is what you want, right?”

Jake’s brows pulled together as he looked down at her unsure face, “What?”

“This. Us.” she jerked her chin between them, eyes not meeting his, “I just...want to make sure you’ve thought this out. That this is what you want.”

Jake brought his hands up to gently caress her cheeks, moving slowly so she had time to object if she wasn’t down for that. To his surprise, she seemed to lean into the touch, her shoulders relaxing a little at the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

“Ames,” he smiled a bit, feeling embarrassed at the vulnerability he was showing, “I’ve been _waiting_ for this for years. Of course this is what I want.”

Amy’s smile grew as she looked up at his face, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. She was quiet, but she leaned against his body, breathing him in. She seemed to feel comfortable being close and intimate with him, even though they’d only had one date. Part of him didn’t understand it, but the other part was grateful she did. Because her body against his was the best feeling in the world.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, breaking the silence, “Do my hands smell like cheese?”

The intensity of the moment was broken, and Amy laughed, “Kinda. Smells like good cheese though.”

“Should I...get back to these?” he gestured over his shoulder at the unmade sandwiches.

Amy glanced at the countertop, then back to his face. Suggestively, one of her hands ran down his chest toward the top button of his flannel, and she slowly undid it. Jake’s eyes widened at the action, and the meaningful look she was giving him.

Okay. She wanted to...undress him?

Cool cool cool.

They’d only done this one other time, and they’d both been pretty drunk. The night was kind of a blur, though not an unpleasant one. Were they really ready for this?

Amy was still doing her thing, gently pushing his sweatshirt off his shoulders, leaving him in just his button up and jeans. He stood still, allowing her to continue undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“This alright?” she asked gently, voice so soft and gentle. It sent a twinge of arousal through his lower half.

“Are you crazy?” he scoffed.

Amy chuckled, shaking her head as she finally undid all of his buttons and slid the flannel down his arms.

Suddenly, a million insecurities coursed through his mind. He wasn’t big enough, buff enough, he was definitely smaller than Teddy. He wasn’t tanned or svelte or tall. One sober look at his naked body and she was going to be turned off and regret ever coming over.

“Wow,” Amy’s voice was goddamn near a purr, and her fingers stroking down his stomach pleasantly made the hardening bulge in his pants almost unbearable, “Peralta, did you know you’re the sexiest man on the planet?”

Jake felt his cheeks burn red, as he bashfully looked at the floor, her praise washing over him. Obviously it was ridiculous that someone as perfect as Amy could even be attracted to him, let alone turned on by the sight of him shirtless. The most beautiful woman on Earth couldn’t possibly find him sexy enough to get this turned on.

Though, as he looked at her face, the eager glint in her eyes, the way her teeth worked over her lip and the feeling of her hands never straying from his skin, it did feel too intense to be a ruse.

“Maybe not the _planet_..” he muttered, “just like, the tri-state area.”

Amy laughed again, and he gasped a little as he felt her hand snake into his pants, grasping the bulge in his boxers. Eyes wide with pleasure, he grabbed the counter for stability. Where the hell was the shy, goodie-two-shoes Amy he was used to working with? The way she took control was unreasonably hot.

“So hard for me, huh?” she smirked, “So big and hard, Jake.”

“Amy…” his voice came out in a wiry moan.

Suddenly, her touch disappeared from his dick and he whimpered at the loss. She quickly peeled off her top and slacks, leaving her clad in only a skimpy bra and underwear. Her body was incredible; curved and muscled dark skin. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, so soft and smelling like kiwi. The pinch of her underwear around her ass could turn a priest into a sinner. He was utterly overwhelmed.

She swept his jeans off, leaving each of them in their undergarments. Then, she roped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his legs.

“Well,” he mused, “Now you’ve seen as much of me as Charles has.”

Amy rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. She seemed to be impervious to his awkwardness, for which he was incredibly relieved. He’d ruined more possible one-night-stands than he could count with his inability to be serious. But with Amy, he knew he could goof off to relieve his nervousness, and she wouldn’t care. She liked him, for some reason, and all that came along with him.

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled their mouths together in a hot, sloppy kiss. He moved his mouth from her lips down her jaw, then smoothly down her neck, sucking and biting a little, leaving marks. She moaned into it, so he continued, his lips traveling down her chest, where he unbuckled her bra and took her breast in his mouth, sucking and licking over her nipples. Her fingers knotted in his hair, and the gentle scrape of her clipped nails against his scalp spurred him on.

Amy grabbed him by the bicep and urged him toward the bed. He nodded eagerly and followed her lead. She gently shoved him on the bed on his back, shimmying out of her panties before straddling his hips. His hard dick twitched at the proximity of their centers, the feeling of her wet pussy stroking against his length, but not being penetrated was almost too much to bear.

Their lips met again, and her palms lay flat on his chest as her mouth moved down his body. She left gentle kisses down his neck, then his chest, moving down his stomach. He swallowed hard as he felt her mouth near his pelvic bone.

This was something they _hadn’t_ done on their date. While there had certainly been foreplay that included him fingering her, when he went to eat her out she’d begged him to just fuck her. She was so eager, and they were both shitfaced, so he did whatever she asked.

Now they were both sober and horny as fucking hell. The real Amy Santiago was showing her true colors, and Jake had never been more turned on in his life. He was used to girls taking control in bed, he really liked it in fact, but this was different.

This was _Amy_.

Suddenly, he was unable to form any rational thought, as the feeling of her mouth on his dick became the only sensation in the world. He could feel her fingers cradling his balls, massaging while her tongue worked him over. Her wet, warm lips slid up and down the length of his cock, and the noises that came out of him were deep, guttural, animal.

“ _A...my!_ ” He groaned, fingers clenching the sheets of the bed, knuckles white.

No one had _ever_ sucked him off like this before. He felt like he was floating. The feeling of her full lips around his dick as the head hit the back of her throat was too much. If he didn’t cut her off now, he was gonna come before either of them were ready for this to end.

“Ames…” he hoped she’d get the message from the restraint and reluctance in his voice. She paused, lifting her head to look at him, and it took all of his self-control not to come just from the sight of her tangled hair and parted, swollen mouth.

“You okay?” she breathed.

He gestured obligatorily to her body, “Can I? Is it okay if I…?”

A small smirk dawned on her face, “Eat me out?”

Jake let out a feeble laugh at her uncharacteristic bluntness, “Yeah. Eat you out.”

Amy crawled up his body to plant a kiss on his mouth, which he eagerly returned. He was ready to turn her over on her back and get to work, but she surprised him yet again, spreading her thighs around his head and dropping her pussy right on his face.

His surprise was momentary, as he quickly wrapped his fingers around her thighs, bringing his tongue to her center. He found her clit and began moving his tongue in a circular, whirlpool motion, one hand coming up to tease her nipple, since she’d seemed to enjoy that before. The weight of her body on his face and the incredible taste of her was sending him into overdrive.

“Fuck…” Amy moaned, one hand pressed against the wall and the other tangling in his hair, “Fuck Jake...so nice….” The raspy, breathy voice coming out of her should be illegal. His dick was hard enough to cut through diamond.

“You taste so fucking good.” he managed between the movements, though was fast to get back to work.

The reality struck him; Amy Santiago was sitting on his face, moaning as he tweaked her nipples and licked her pussy. Her soft, smooth thighs were on his cheeks, the sweet taste in his mouth was her, the perfect breast in his hand belonged to her. He almost couldn’t believe it. If it weren’t for the very real, warm flesh beneath his grasp, he probably wouldn’t think it was true.

Suddenly, he felt her body tense up and was briefly concerned he’d done something wrong. But then, a whining cry escaped her lips and a rush of moisture coated his mouth. He eagerly licked it up, tasting all of her with a moan as she finished, riding his face until she’d gotten through her climax.

“Holy Hell.” Amy breathed as she climbed off his face, still trembling from her orgasm.

“You alright?” Jake asked, propping himself up on his elbow to check her over. God, he couldn’t believe he was seeing Amy Santiago fully nude in the light of his apartment, post-orgasm, sweaty and so _beautiful._

“Oh I’m better than alright.” She chuckled, eyes roaming down his body until they landed on his hard dick, “Now let’s take care of that.”

“Ames, we don’t have to.” Jake shook his head, “If you just wanna chill, we can-”

“Are you crazy?” she demanded, repeating his phrasing from earlier.

Amy reached across his body into his nightstand, which she probably remembered from their first night together, before pulling out a condom and rolling it on him swiftly. He felt a smile grow on his face as she moved down and hovered over him for a moment, before slowly lowering herself and taking his length entirely.

Then, all other sensations went out the window. He was inside Amy Santiago. Amy Santiago was riding his hard dick like a fucking pro, her hands pressed against his chest as her hips grinded against his. She slid up and down his length, her warm, wet folds providing the perfect pathway for his climax. He gripped her ass from behind as it bounced against his legs, unimaginable ecstasy coursing through his body.

“D-do you want me to...on top?” He was barely coherent, but he felt bad that she was doing all the work. He was more than happy to switch over if she was comfortable with it.

“No babe, I want to take care of you.” She murmured, and his eyes widened a bit at the little pet name.

Nothing had ever felt better than Amy Santiago calling him babe. Except for maybe her body against his.

She slowly dragged herself off of him, then after a seemingly endless wait, dipped back down and filled herself with his dick. The stark contrast sent pleasure cascading across him, as he felt his climax nearing rapidly. Amy rode him expertly, her perfect body taking all of him as if they were born to be here together.

“ _Fuuuuckkk_ …” he couldn’t help the gravelly moan that exited his lips as he finally felt himself finishing.

Amy smirked proudly as she rode it out with him, feeling his hips tense and stiffen as the sensations swirled through his body and emptied his energy. They sat there for a moment, Amy on top of him, still joined at the hip. They were both breathing heavily, raspy huffs of air that passed between them as they came down from their highs and reality settled back around them.

In a brief surge of bravery, Jake reached up and gently stroked his knuckles over her cheek, unable to stop the large smile that spread across his face at the pure joy he felt, “Shit. Amy.”

So, he wasn’t so great with the words.

He didn’t know exactly how to tell her that this felt incredible, otherworldly, like it was meant to be. Like they were two pieces of a puzzle that had somehow managed to find their way together. He was so grateful she’d come over tonight, that they weren’t going to let all the weirdness at work interrupt what they both knew. This was something special.

“Shit, Jake.” Amy returned his smile.

“You’re beautiful.” He told her, though it made his face burn red with embarrassment.

Her eyes softened, and he knew she recognized how hard it was for him to be real, “Thanks. You’re pretty beautiful too.”

“Alright, get off me!” He scoffed teasingly.

Amy laughed and gently removed herself from him, falling beside him on the bed as they both stared up at the slanted beams of the ceiling. After a moment, Jake felt a warm, petite hand slide into his, and Amy squeezed his fingers tight. He squeezed back, smiling up at the ceiling.

“So…” Amy spoke after a beat, “Was that um...as good for you...as...it was for me?”

It made Jake want to laugh at how she was quickly back to her old, awkward self. As soon as the sexual nature of the situation was removed, she was just the same unsure, reserved Amy as before. But when she was turned on, Amy was a confident, take-charge, motherfucker. That was definitely interesting, and extremely sexy.

“I’m pretty sure that was the best sex any two humans have ever had. And I say humans because I watched this show about baboon sex and it looked fucking wild-”

“Jake, maybe can the monkey sex pillow talk for our first night as a couple?”

He nodded, “Noted. Anyway, it’s hard to imagine it gets better than that.”

“Guess we’ll find out.” she replied lightly.

It suddenly hit Jake what she’d just said, “Damn. So we’re really a couple now, huh?”

Amy glanced over at him, brows pulled down, expression worried. Jake realized how that probably sounded, and was quick to rectify it.

“Ames, _no_. I didn’t mean it like that! I very much want to be a couple, I just, I can’t believe it’s really happening. Shit, I really didn’t mean anything-”

She cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips, “Stop stressing Peralta. I understand. Yeah. We’re a couple.”

“Cool.” he nodded excitedly, “so I should make your grilled cheese then?”

Amy laughed, shaking her head as she climbed out of the bed to redress, “Yeah. I am still pretty hungry.”

“On it! Two grilled cheeses coming up. One for my…” he glanced at her as he sat up on the bed, a smile growing on his face, “one for my girlfriend.”

“Thanks, boyfriend.” Amy giggled.

Her words carried him out of the bed, back to his clothes, and into the kitchen. They were something he’d never thought he’d hear from her, but he’d never been more grateful for the sound of two words in his life.

Amy Santiago was his girlfriend.

Hell yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests! You can message me on tumblr! (boopernatural)


End file.
